The invention relates to a device comprising a syringe body having an axial direction and a bearing sleeve inside which the body is arranged. The sleeve has at least one holding lug co-operating with the syringe body, at a proximal end of the latter, in order to hold the body in relation to the sleeve.
For the scope of the present invention, the term “syringe” includes both a syringe with a flange at its proximal end and an object of the type of carpule or ampoule, the type used in the cosmetics or pharmaceutical field, whether it is equipped with such a flange or not. Thus, for the scope of the invention, the “syringe body” presents a general cylindrical shape and may contain inside a liquid, gaseous, or pasty fluid, which can be expelled through its distal extremity, for example under the action of a piston, disposed inside the body and pushed toward the distal end.
The bearing sleeve can simply serve to support the syringe body inside. It can also be part of a safety support device for the syringe, for example the type described in EP 1 235 603 and EP 1 474 194.
In these known devices, the syringe body is kept inside the bearing sleeve, generally without being able to move axially in relation to it. The holding lug or lugs of the bearing sleeve permit in fact an efficient hold of the syringe body in relation to the sleeve, in an axial direction, due to their co-operation with the proximal end of the syringe body. Nevertheless, in the known devices, the syringe body can turn in relation to the bearing sleeve, with a rotation around the axis defining the axial direction.
In certain cases, this rotational freedom can be tolerated as it does not influence the operation of the device or, in particular, the preparatory operations for the injection of the product contained in the syringe body. In other cases, it is actually necessary to be able to secure the syringe body rotating in relation to the sleeve. In fact, it may be that the syringe body is such that an injection needle or an end piece must be attached to the distal end of the syringe body by rotation, in particular by tightening. The syringe body may also initially include an injection needle or an end piece protected by a cap protector, which must be removed through a twisting movement in order to allow for an injection.
Thus, it helps to have the syringe body wedged in rotation to allow either the mounting of the needle or the separation of the protection sleeve, in relation to the syringe body.